Las Diferencias
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Porque para Lily no era extraño saber quién era Lorcan o Lysander. Porque para ella habían muchas diferencias entre ellos, algunas que quizás nadie vería. -10 Drabbles- LxL.
1. Latidos

_Los Personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

"**Las diferencias"**

**I**

**Latidos**

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es cuál? ¡En serio Lily, te admiro!-la pelirroja sonrió vacilante ante sus compañeras de cuarto.

Saber quién era Lysander o Lorcan era bastante fácil. No sabía porque los demás no podía con ellos, pues a menudo se cambiaban de roles o de ropa, inclusive en algunas pruebas, pero para Lily eso no significaba nada. Ella siempre iba a saber quién era quién.

Lily sabía quién era Lorcan porque tenía un discreto lunar bajo su barbilla, o cuando era Lysander porque era más distraído que su gemelo. Sabía que a Lysander le gustaban los bombones menta, mientras que Lorcan prefería los de Frambuesa. Sabía que ambos eran golpeadores en el Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, pero sabía cuál era Lorcan porque sus movimientos eran más bruscos que los de Lysander.

Siempre, ante todo, y ante cualquier circunstancia, sabía cuál era cuál y ella dudaba de que algún momento pudiera confundirse.

La joven se tomó su cabello rizado en una cola alta y deforme, se puso aquel polerón grande de Los Chudley Cannons que en algún momento había sido de James y salió de la habitación apenas se dio cuenta de que ninguna de sus compañeras notaba su presencia al estar ocupadas en pensar en Scorpius. Bajó las escaleras de forma ansiosa y lo vio. Ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el techo de forma despreocupada. Notó como algunos Gryffindor's lo miraban con desdén al ver al joven Slytherin en la sala común de los leones, pero lo olvidaban al recordar que era un hijo de héroes.

-Creo que te equivocaste de sala común, Scamander-dijo con voz seca y seria mientras bajaba las escaleras. El chico sonrió de forma burlona.

-Yo creo que no…-la miró detenidamente-Potter-miró las piernas de la joven que se ocultaban detrás de unas calzas negras-Bonitas piernas-le aludió a lo que la joven se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

-¡Hola Lysander!-saludaron un grupo de chicas como de quinto año al Slytherin.

-¡Hola chicas!-les respondió sonriente, Lily rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Lorcan?-enfatizó su nombre, el chico dejó de sonreír y le observó de forma seria.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-inquirió.

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió a secas mientras tomaba la quaffle en el aire que le había aventado su hermano Albus-Ahora si me disculpas iré a jugar Quidditch con Albus-su hermano le esperaba en la puerta, la joven iba a hacer el ademán de irse mientras que Lorcan le tomó de la mano deteniéndola.

-¿Cómo?-insistió.

-Me temo que eso es algo que solo me compete a mí-se soltó de su agarre y abandonó la sala común junto con Albus. Su hermano se había adelantado, mientras que ella se dejó reposar en la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió los latidos acelerados. Suspiró mientras sentía las mejillas arreboladas.

No había que ser un genio para saber quién era quién.

A Lily el corazón se le desbordaba cuando veía a Lorcan.

Y esa era razón era suficiente.

-Definitivamente, este tema, solo me compete a mí.

* * *

La idea era que fuera un Oneshot, pero creo que será mejor una serie de Drabbles cortitos, a lo más serán cinco. Me encantan Lorcan y Lily *-* Cuídense! Besos!


	2. Menta y Chocolate

_Los Personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

"**Las diferencias"**

**II**

**Menta y Chocolate**

-Bien, muy bien-escuchó una risa-Ahora no podrás saber cuál es Lysander o Lorcan-la voz emocionada de su hermano Albus le dio pena. Estaban todos los primos reunidos en La Madriguera y el tema que salió era el Por qué Lily podía reconocer a los gemelos, cuando ni siquiera Luna, su madre, podía hacerlo. Entonces a Albus su hermano, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de taparle los ojos con una venda, era imposible que reconociera cuál es cuál.

Más estaban equivocados.

Lily no necesitaba ver para reconocerlos.

-Yo apuesto dos galeones a que Lily no los reconocerá-apostó James. Se escucharon unas risas.

-Yo apuesto unas cervezas de mantequilla a tampoco los reconocerá-escuchó a Hugo.

Y así siguieron apostando, whisky's de fuegos, escobas, salidas, comida y más. Hasta que solo quedó Rose, todos la miraron sonriente, todos apostaban a que Lily no los reconocería. Rose se sonrojó notablemente y se puso a pensar.

-Apuesto a hacerles los deberes de tres asignaturas a que Lily sí los reconocerá-se escucharon chillidos de emociones. Lily suspiró, hasta el momento Lorcan ni Lysander habían hecho comentario alguno al respecto, algo hastiada trató de controlarse, al parecer se olvidaban de que ella estaba con los ojos vendados.

-Bien Lily, es hora de ponerte aprueba-escuchó a Louis. Se escucharon unos ruidos mientras trataban de hacer silencio y sintió la presencia de alguien al frente, no fue necesario tocarlo o acercarse más a él.

-Es Lysander-dijo a secas. Sintió como le quitaban a la persona cerca de ella para los segundos volver a ponerla en frente.-Sigue siendo Lysander-bufó. Lily pudo al menos calcular que era media hora en que ponían a cada uno de los gemelos frente de ella, pero siempre con el mismo resultado-Bueno, el último. Es Lorcan-suspiró y se sacó la venda de los ojos. Vio que todos sus primos e incluidos los gemelos le observaban atónitos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No es su asunto-respondió a secas-Iré a andar en escoba por acá cerca, necesito aire libre-dijo más para sí misma y abandonó la sala. Apenas salió tomó una de las escobas que estaban a la salida, se subió a ella y se elevó en los cielos. Sentía el viento golpearle el rostro y por un momento se quedó con los ojos cerrados, ahí flotando de forma tranquila en el aire. Sentí el corazón acelerado y ese aroma a menta impregnado en sus fosas nasales.

Para Lily no era difícil reconocer a Lorcan o a Lysander sin que tuviera que ver. Bastaba con el aroma que desprendía la persona. Lysander olía a esos chocolates suizos que le gustaba comer a escondidas, pero Lorcan olía a menta fresca y pura, de esos dulces de Honeydukes.

Y Lily amaba el aroma a menta, lo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. En cualquier persona.

Mucho más en Lorcan.

* * *

Me alegro que les haya gustado, decidí que fueran diez momentos y no como cinco que dije en el capítulo anterior. Serán cortitos y en su mayoría dulces (: Gracias a_ , Tini Black, persona anónima, Gina Lara, Altea Kaur y Lily Loop_ (: Espero que este capítulo les gusta y me digan que les parece. Cuídense! Besos!


	3. Voz

_Los Personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

"**Las diferencias"**

**III**

**Voz.**

Entró a grandes pasos al Gran Comedor, como lo había pensado, ir a desayunar ese día no era muy recomendable. Ese día Lily había despertado con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y palpitante, sentía a todo el mundo más odioso, a los niños más revoltosos y que todos gritaban para que su cabeza estallara en algún momento. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, dándole la espalda a las otras tres mesas y cogió un poco de torta de frambuesa.

-¡Buenos días Lily!-chilló Hugo mientras tomaba un tuto de pollo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-No grites Hugo-exclamó apenas.

No, no podía soportarlo, escuchaba a todos de forma clara y chillona. De cómo Rose le contaba a Roxanne en voz baja que el fin de semana tuvo una cita con Scorpius. A Hugo diciéndole a Fred que quería presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch. Escuchaba a Louis coquetearles a unas chicas de su curso, a Lucy y a Dominique peleando a cada instante. A Albus contarle sus problemas a su prima Molly con las chicas y a él. Lo escuchó claramente.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a entrenar algo al campo de Quidditch?-la joven se giró con disimulo y su mirada se desvió hasta la mesa de Slytherin y lo vio de inmediato, ahí estaba Casey Zabini, una morena despampanante de la casa de las serpientes y le coqueteaba descaradamente a Lorcan.

Y él no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Se giró y observó su tarta con pesar, sentía que su corazón latía de forma lenta y pausada. No se dio cuenta cuando el día ya había pasado y estaba ahí, sentada con sus primos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Algunos de Ravenclaw, otros de Hufflepuff, todos sus primos estaban ahí. Para muchos leones fue algo incómodo verse invadidos por jóvenes de otras casas, pero no se podía hacer mucho, todos se hacían querer.

-¿Qué es lo qué te ocurre Lily? Estás algo extraña cariño-miró a su prima Roxanne que le hablaba con ternura. Lily miró a la morena y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué ocurre?-vio como Rose le ponía las manos en las mejillas y le limpiaba las lágrimas. ¿Lágrimas? La pelirroja no se había percatado de que estaba llorando, comenzó a llorar cada vez con más ganas e hipando a cada instante.

Aún recordaba la escena, el ver a Lorcan coquetear con Casey hizo que no tuviera apetito durante todo el día, hacer una presentación desastrosa en el entrenamiento de Quidditch y hacer explotar el caldero en la clase de pociones. Sentía el estómago caliente, ganas de querer gritar y pegarle a la primera persona que le hiciera rabiar, ganas de llorar y de llorar.

Como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Escuchaba palabras de consuelo por parte de sus primos, a Hugo tratando de hacerla reír con alguna tontería, a Albus abrir un dulce para ella y las caricias que le daban en la espalda y en la cabeza.

Y a él.

Que ni siquiera entraba.

-No quiero que entre-musitó la pelirroja.

-¿Quién?

-Lorcan, viene para acá… No quiero que entre-susurró.

-Guapa ¿De qué hablas? Yo no oigo a Lorcan-comentó Roxanne. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo escucharan? Podía escuchar a Lorcan reír con Lysander en el pasillo.

-Va a entrar-y miró la entrada de la sala común, sus primos imitaron el gesto. Y tal como lo había previsto Lily, Lorcan y Lysander entraron a la sala común, llenos de dulces en los brazos y riéndose como siempre.

-¿Qué tal chic…¡Lily! ¿Qué te ocurre?-exclamó sorprendido Lysander. Lorcan miró de inmediato a la pelirroja. Y la vio allí con los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja e hipando. La joven se puso de pie y abandonó la sala común.

-¡LILY!

-¿Qué demonios quieres Lorcan?-espetó girándose hacia él.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Lorcan?-la joven rodó los ojos de forma exasperante.

-No seas ridículo…

-Soy Lysander-confesó acercándose a ella.

-Eres Lorcan-desafió.

-No Lily, te equivocas esta vez. Soy Lysander-la joven se acerca a él y lo toma por la camisa acercándolo hacia ella. Una sonrisa se acercó en sus labios, no una sonrisa sincera, sino que una llena de astucia.

-No me vengas con _huevadas_ Lorcan, sé que eres tú… ¿Por qué no mejor vas con Zabini al campo de Quidditch y a mí me dejas en paz?-la pelirroja lo soltó y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer del lugar.

Lorcan se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se había puesto hasta el Jersey que una vez le hizo la Señora Weasley a Lysander (Y a él también, más nunca lo ocupó) con la vaga esperanza de que la chica lo confundiera y pudiera contar qué era lo que pasaba.

Pero nada, como siempre ella sabía quién era él.

No sabía cómo podía distinguirlos, no podía entenderlo, hasta su madre se confundía. Miró el pasillo por el cual la joven había desaparecido y bufó.

¿Y si quizás no es que ella lo reconociera a él, sino que a Lysander?

-¿Le gusta Lysander?-preguntó dejando la duda en el aire.

Por el contrario Lily seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, para la pelirroja no era difícil reconocerlos por medio de la voz. No era que fueran diferentes, o algo parecido, simplemente lo sabía porque la voz de Lysander le daba ternura y la de Lorcan nervios y revoltijos en su estómago.

-De seguro piensa que me gusta Lysander-bufó exasperada-Es un idiota.

Y lo era.

* * *

_Gracias a las chicas que siguen la historia y que la tienen en favoritos. Gracias sobre todo a las guapas que dejan Review, a Annima, She will be happy, Lily Loop, Gina Lara y Tini Black. ¡Sois las mejores! Besos y felices fiestas! _


End file.
